Recent technological achievements have made it feasible to deliver indoor positioning for mobile devices. Due to the difficulties in receiving satellite and cellular signals inside a building, indoor positioning applications typically rely on known positions of devices used to establish a wireless network within the building. For example, indoor positioning of a mobile device based on a wireless fidelity (WiFi) network can be performed by determining the mobile device's position relative to known positions of one or more access points of the WiFi network.